The Mirror Of Erised
by anjiepotter
Summary: Its a Harry Potter soul bond, time travel story. If you wanted to read a hp1 and hp2 combined story, then enter into my world
1. Summary

Disclaimer:

All magical places and all characters belong to J.K.Rowling except Angelika Maxima Lomidze.

I don't make money with this wattpad and I write only for fun. The plots are all mine and a few idea's copied from another FanFiction, in which, of course, I liked the most.

I'd love to dedicated my story to cityofwriting,prussiasgirl9037. Those two are encouraging me to write a story. I thank you, Elena, and my friend Shreya.

If I made a mistake or a spelling error, please notify me. That way I can edit this story. Feel free to vote, comment, and share.

Intro

We are all familiar with THE MIRROR OF ERISED from J.K.R.

It shows your heart's deepest desire.

Young Harry James Potter also had a desire.

The desire to live with his parents...his true family.

So fate decided to give Harry what he wished for... His real family.

During his times at Hogwarts, something happened that changed his lonely life completely. We all know he had lightning bolt scar, but nobody knows the secret of his tattoo, which was mirrored by his soul mate.

If anyone wondered, "How could Albus Dumbledore have hid an immortal stone inside of the MIRROR?" and "How could young Harry have retrieved it so easily?"

What if there was a secret spell which can awaken the deepest desire of your heart?

If Harry had enough desire to awaken his dead parents, of whom he didn't know the most; what did one of the greatest wizards of all time, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have to do with it? Was he supportive enough for Harry?

Everyone knew about a certain PROPHECY which was spoken in front of Dumbledore by a seer... Everyone knew a certain Death Eater also heard it as well, but only part of it ...

Of course Harry will hear about it sooner than the headmaster expected.

And soon, unexpected help will come Harry's way as usual, and Harry will realize he's no longer alone in the middle of the war.

*Borrowed ideas from another fan fiction like new spells. Auras, natural elements, may occur sometimes whenever the story is needed. So bare with me if you get bored.*

"The Sorcerer's Stone" and "The Chamber of Secrets" are collaborated in this story. Time travel, multiple soul bonding moments, smooth Severus Snape, the powerful Dark Lord, the powerful Order of the Phoenix, multiple animagi, and colorful twists are all included in this wonderful story as well. Please also note Riddle created one horcrux intently, another one was unintended before his demise. I want to finish this story as soon as I can. Sequel may be occur.

Please read and comment. This is my first story, so bare with me. Common criticism are welcome, but don't be harsh please, it's my humble request. Thank you.


	2. Angel Arrived

Disclaimer:

All magical places and all characters belong to J.K.Rowling except Angelika Maxima Lomidze.

I don't make money with this FFN and I write only for fun. The plots are all mine, except some borrowed spells, names or places. The names, the places, the new characters all are my imagination. Not copied from any other fan fiction. Read and Review. That's my salary here. This is unbetaed version. May be I can find a beta soon.

Thoughts will quoted between this, '...'

Actual conversation will quoted between this, "..."

Now the story...

~~~~HP/AP/LP~~~~

" **NOOOOO**!!!"

The scream echoed up the dark and empty valley. The ten year old girl with the purest of golden honey eyes took a look around her; wiping the pearly sweat from her forehead in the process. She made sure no one could hear her shrill screams that echoed from her dry mouth within her restless sleep. Her mind kept projecting the repeated green light over and over again, empty eyes from dead bodies watching her as they fell to the familiar floor, also a slightly trance like voice kept on repeating some unruly words which didn't even make a sense. She was sure she somehow knew the place but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Suddenly pulled from her tormenting dreams and thrown back into reality, the girl was relieved to see she was out of danger and away from the horrifying dream that plagued her mind. She was tired from the improper sleep, scared because of the memory, and, above all, hungry. She hadn't eaten in days

After the wild scream, her hoarse voice made it hard talk at all. It made her wonder just how much she'd actually been screaming. Well, not that it mattered anymore. Nobody here was willing to speak to her as if any human showed up at all.

The girl dragged herself off the dewy earth and yawned. She looked herself up and down with slight disgust and sighed in irritation. She was absolutely disgusting.

Clearly she stinks all over the place.

Anyone would mistake her for some king of beggar. Luckily, her pride put a stop to even remotely thinking about such an idea. Although, after the two month of walking, or you could say jogging, what she looked like was only reasonable. With her slim legs that pleaded her to give up running for mere minutes; her baggy, shredded clothes. It had been two whole months since she'd actually run away from her home, the same cloths she'd been forced to wear still upon her body... The worn out shoes, the blood speckled hem on her pair of leggings, the makeup she wore that awful night when... No... She didn't even want to think about it...

After continual walking she reached an urban area, staring down the lonely street, the girl cried out in pain. The more she thought she could run or walk, the more her legs started to tremble and bring her down face first. The bleeding from her temple can tell anyone that she'd been unconscious earlier and the sickly pale skin that cloaked her bones suggested lack of food for days at a time.

Life was tough.

And so was the road she walked upon.

The girl collapsed to the ground with a groan.

~~~~HP/AP/LP~~~~

There were few kind hearted humans in this world, but the Grangers were one of the best amongst them.

The still, blue sky was delighted to see an average aged women and her little girl starting past their home for an early morning jog. Yes, they loved to exercise anyway they could, as well as their daughter, Hermione.

Mrs. Granger always loved to hold a small finger of her daughter, even though she knew her daughter didn't like to be held publicly. But it had become a habit for those two, and they often enjoyed their jogging that way. Soon, their jog concluded, and they sat in two fine metallic chairs on the patio, facing the opposite avenue, both gasping for air.

"Mum, when can I open my presents?"

"Tomorrow morning after your birthday party when your group of friends have left you free for the day, alright Hun?" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"But Mum! I don't have friends... You know that..." whined Hermione.

"Don't be silly... You have..." But the women never finished, her features dropping a moment after she targeted her gaze upon a purple bundle that sparked her curiosity.

"Mum?" Little Hermione asked, following her mother's gaze.

Wiping the sweat from her face, Mrs. Granger slowly stood up, with a frown permanently set upon her features. Hermione joined her mother curiously, rising as well as her mother grabbed at her wrist and gripped it firmly.

"What...?" Hermione uttered, glancing from her mother, to the hopeless bundle that lay spread eagle a few yards down the street.

Mrs. Granger stepper forward, then fell into a brisk pace, her daughter following close behind her, both equally curious. The previous conversation had flown out the window and was now long gone as they approached now what appeared to be not only a bundle, but a figure!

"Oh, my... ?!" Mrs. Granger gasped and hurried as fast as she could, letting go of her child's wrist and lifting the figure clothed in silk.

A disheveled little girl, about the age of Hermione or maybe even a year younger, lay unconscious in Mrs. Granger's arms. She seemed to have been dropped off by someone like a piece of garbage, shredded to pieces and body broken. Tears streaked down Mrs. Granger's face as she held the young girl, and began to search the child's body for injuries. There were far too many to count. The poor thing had been through a lot.

Mrs. Granger began to wonder in what chaotic society laid their conscience aside and let the poor little thing walk past, horrifyingly destroyed and helpless as this. The people must've ignored her and added the awful sight to their everyday scenery almost just like morning came everyday followed by the night. She was disgusted the way the society simply ignored those in need of help. Poor thing. The Grangers weren't rich, but they also weren't poor. This child needed their help, and that was just what she was going to get.

~~~~HP/AP/LP~~~~

The child hadn't opened her eyes yet, which scared Sylvia. She had been prodded her boney cheeks two or three times, but the child didn't even twitch her eyebrows. The little thing must've been near death! Setting herself into motion, Mrs. Granger rose slowly, body shaking slightly from the shock. Removing the slender girl from the nasty road, Sylvia steadied the small body in her arms, then moved onward with Hermione at her side in panicked silence.

The next morning dawned, causing Sylvia to wake with an uncomfortable start. The woman sighed, realizing where she was and glanced down much more calmly. Today was supposed to be Hermione's birthday, but sadly, all preparations had been canceled. The unconscious little girl had been far too important for any of the family to remember something as simple as a birthday party.

As guilty as Sylvia felt, Hermione understood. Especially after watching her mother and father take hours just to simply wash and bandage the girl up. After that, the girl had been set into the spare room where Sylvia sat by her bedside the rest of the night, waiting for the child to awaken.

And, as Sylvia looked down, she realized with a small excited gasp, that her wish had come true. The darling Angel was awake.

"Oh my goodness!" Exclaimed Sylvia, "You're awake! Um- Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Asked Sylvia in a rush. The small girl beside her claimed a small smile on her cracked lips, although it was rather forced.

Hermione suddenly ran into the room, screeching, "Is she awake?! Mum, Mum! Is she awake-" But froze when she saw the weak girl was indeed awake.

The girl in question sat up slightly and looked over Hermione cautiously, studying Hermione's brown bushy hair and all. From the look upon the girl's face, she thought Hermione did in fact look her age. With that knowledge,excitement rushed into those strange honey colored eyes.

Angel was confused. How had she gotten here? Who were these two people who were being so kind to her? What in the world was going on? Her mind raced and raced as she studied the small room she'd been placed in. It looked exactly like the people. Kind and comfortable. After that simple thought, Angel found herself getting dizzy. Suddenly, without warning, she collapsed back onto the pillow, eyes rolling back as she relived everything that happened earlier.

After sometime, her eyes opened and without thinking, and she sat up in a wooden chair.

Now, she was in a different room. The dining room. She began to panic and glanced to her right where the bushy haired girl sat at the dining table, looking happily at the fresh food that laid across the table.

Angel then glanced nervously at the older woman in the room who seemed to be fairly young. She had just turned around and noticed that Angel was awake.

Quickly, and in a soothing voice, the woman said, "Don't worry, nobody here is going to hurt you. We're friends. Besides, you look starved, that's seems to be why you fainted in the street and back in bed. You can eat as much you like."

Angel was relieved to hear the woman say this, although still a bit wary. Slowly, Angel reached out and took some pasta , sprayed some dribbling white sauce across it while still watching the two strangers. Angel let the brown haired girl beside her take the first bite, since Angel didn't exactly trust them yet. But when she did, and Angel realized the food was safe, she suddenly began piling her plate without warning and stuffing herself like some maniac. She couldn't help it. She was so hungry she barely noticed the strange looks she was getting, although the older woman looked more relieved than anything.

When the two girls finished their dinner, the woman brought out a glass of milk for each. "Here, it will help you get some peaceful rest. Oh! And I'm Sylvia Jean Granger, but you can just call me Sylvia or Jean," Sylvia stated with a smile. "Now, we can talk in morning, when Dan will be here. For now, how about you two go lie down and get some rest." She said, shooing them away.

Both girls hopped up, Angel going slower due to her lack of muscle and energy.

"I'll take you up to my room. My mum said you'll be sharing a room with me now. I hope you don't mind. Although we have a spare room, we normally use that for when family comes to visit. Is that alright?" The girl her age asked.

"Y-Yeah." Angel stammered, cleared her throat awkwardly, of which was still a bit scratchy from its previous damage. "That's alright, yeah."

The girl's room fully furnished. Angel breathed a smell of sandal wood, began roaming the room with her eyes. On the left side was a cupboard, nearby attached with a beautifully decorated dresser and drawer. The wooden window and door were made of sandal wood, which she guessed correctly since of the smell that wafted around the room. The window curtain was blue, which was patterned with yellow small tulip flowers.

The room was painted by a green color just like nature scenes tangled with some white clouds, browny mountains, purple sky with some red tingle. There was one big shiny oak bed with soft spring mattress. To the right side there was also an attached bathroom with tub and shower.

Angel studied the room, feeling at ease and slightly more comfortable. Suddenly, everything wasn't so strange anymore, just new. Nothing was scary, and Angel came to realize that these people just wanted to help. They were being kind to her and so Angel had better listen up and be more grateful.

Suddenly, the brown bushy haired girl asked, "Do you like my room? Oh! I haven't introduced myself! Sorry 'bout that. I'm Hermione Jean Granger, you can call me Hermione. I like blue and green combined. It makes a very nice room theme and made me felt great." She then indicated to the bed which was placed in the middle of the room. "We could either share this, or, if you don't feel comfortable doing that quite yet, then I could just sleep on the floor for the time being." She added with a bright smile.

"Um, I really don't mind. Sharing the bed will be fine." Angel rushed with a nod, not wanting the girl to have to sleep on the floor. "I like blue as well, so these are wonderful colors. Er- by the way, I'm Angelika Maxima Lomidze, but you can just call me Angel." She stated with the first real smile in a while and held out her hand. They briefly shared a hand shake, before they both pulled back. "Um... Hermione, thanks for everything." Said Angel quite suddenly.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Angel. When I saw you in that urban, lonely street, I thought maybe we could be kinda like sisters...you know? I mean, I'm not trying to sound weird or anything, but when I first saw you, I immediately wanted us to be best friends. And it's cool, because...well, you know, we kinda look a lot alike. Same bushy brown hair, same age, almost same exact height...We have everything in common except our eyes. Yours are golden honey color with a rainbow tingle, mine are a normal brown maybe even a cinnamon color! It's perfect!" She announced, suddenly throwing her arms around Angel tightly.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Hermione?" Angel started, shock evident in her voice.

She grinned and said,"I am hugging you, of course! Sorry, I hug almost anybody on almost any occasion."

"Oh! No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Hermione. In my house my Mom never exactly hugged me... " Angel then cleared her throat awkwardly, "At all... That's why I kinda...freaked out, I guess." She said feeling awkward, "Umm, thanks." After that, they sat together in her bed and laughed whilst making soft conversation.

"You have to get used to getting hugs from me and our family. There's simply no choice in the matter. My parents are crazy about showering family with love and affection." sighed Hermione, "I'm just thankful I have a sister now. It's so cool because I've been so lonely. Being the only child is quite hard, but you definitely had it harder." Hermione then hugged her again, startling Angel for only a moment.

"It's alright. I'm fine now. But I can definitely agree with you on the whole 'having no siblings' thing." Sighed Angel, hugging her back. She then pulled away and they sat contently together. "I don't know what you guys expected from me. You don't even know who I am!"

Hermione sighed and crawled out of bed while Angel kept seated and followed the other girl with her steady gaze.

"Mum and I can see you've had a tough past, so we don't want to be too nosy. That's just rude!" Hermione stated, digging into her nearby cupboard with ease until she pulled out a pair of pajamas. "Anyways, you're a hair shorter than me, but I think this'll fit just fine." She said, handing the nightgown to Angel who pulled off her disgusting clothes and through on the ones Hermione had just handed her.

"Perfect." Angel declared with a smile. It was then she realized Sylvia had washed her spotless before she woke up. She silently thanked Mrs. Granger before climbing into bed beside Hermione and snuggling into the blankets comfortably.

For the first time in a while, Angel was actually comfortable... And that alone was a relief.

"Goodnight, Angel." Hermione whispered.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Angel whispered in return and instantly dozed off into a blissful rest.

~~~~HP/AP/LP~~~~

When Angel woke up, time was nearly half past ten. Nearly it made her shiver a bit. Always she was a morning person. Even though she and her family lived here in London a while, her mom didn't give up her traditions. They mostly love to finish more house work in early morning. That was why she was raised as a early bird. Really, after the five years of sweet taunt and sometimes hard beatings to do the chores she learned very quickly. She felt sick, she thought, 'Why am I this late today? Why was I tired too much yesterday?'

'Oh! Yeah!! yesterday I was in a street, fainted and starved to death. A nice delicious food made me relax, and a nice chat too. That was why I had a dreamless sleep yesterday.' she concluded, and chided for her own childishness. Of course she is a child with big thoughts.

After her parents death she had nightmares, but a certain nightmare came repeatedly in her head, making her scream to death. It was a mysterious time for her, because she already seen the green flash of light somewhere else, the same appeared lately when her parents died that night, but she couldn't remember properly, her memory plus persona did not have any clue for her miseries.

It was very strange to her, unknown people were attacked her family suddenly, both her parents were dead now, she was in running. She also has a valid point for her point of core, they didn't murdered her parents with knife or poison or gun. She really didn't know What was with that green light? Why they chased her. Her little heart was sore the thought of she didn't know anything, what happened her peaceful life, her mom's changed moods, what happened her parent's dead body,Who took care of them. She can't go their funeral, it was the only thought scared her more, her last chance to saw her parents. Definitely the killers were expecting her to come, but none that she care to think. She didn't even know where she was, she meant where the address was. Her ears perked up a little, she heard a pair of foots came near to her that was probably Hermione, her new sister.

"Hey angel! good morning, I see finally you are awake. Mom made full breakfast, dad already gone for work. Freshen up yourself and come downstairs" She said and pulled Angel off of her bed. After some pouting for getting out off bed, she greeted her back, after did her routine, like brushing her teeth, taking bath, combing her hair, well dressed as usual and gone for breakfast.

Hermione turned a plate already for Angel placed in the dining table Mrs Granger brought some bacon, sausages and eggs as breakfast. Its a traditional meal often served with a variety of side dishes, her mom always made them for her. Sudden thoughts teared her a little, soon she wiped the rain in her eyes.

Mrs Granger was in her night dress, she said today they were going to shopping. After a few weeks Angel really had a time to enjoy herself.

While they left house, they were picked a call taxi because Dan drove their car for office, to go a nearby Mall near Crawley. Their travel was very quite, they didn't speak often. Nobodies talking to Angel, not that she was minding, they might be thinking of something, she told herself, "All is Well," her favourite mantra repeatedly.

When they entered the mall nearby town, Mrs Granger left Angel and Hermione to do shopping and told she had to go and do some other things. So they decided to meet after 2hours in a pizza parlor.

At first the duo searching an ice cream parlor, as they ate a cazatta ice cream on top a wispy strawberry whipped cream, a really delicious one. Then they bought some sets of tank tops and shorts, two sets of jeans and Tee's and button up shirts, another two shorts and button shirts, three pajamas, three pullover hoodies,then two trainers, sandals, shoes, flip flops, leggings, jog suits, jeggings, sneakers, jumpers, two leather boots and jackets, three sets of sweat pants and sweat shirts and three sets of inner garments, three pairs of slippers, some trainers, some party gowns, short pants, woollen shirts, sweaters, leather hide shoes, all were different colors, shades, smooth and different flowers printed clothes, which was for a full wardrobe. When they were out of the shop its nearly lunch time. So Angel and Hermione hurried to meet Mrs Granger with their trolley.

When they met Sylvia in a pizza shop, Angel saw a boy, who reminded her a incident that happened three months ago. While she was in the running she bumped into a boy, who looked about her age and height, had a nice jet black hair which is untameable, looking cute and had a pale skin.

Oh My God!!!! she breathed heavily.

His eyes were almond shaped green, beamed with joy, reminding her of a green lily bloom in a pond in a rainy day and wore a golden wire rimmed glass under his eyes, which suits him perfectly, nothing he wore reduced his beauty. She don't know why, but couldn't take her eyes off of him. It's reminded her of something she didn't comprehend. Little bit she was aware that definitely she had a strange feeling whenever she saw him, which made her wanting close to him. She didn't know he noticed her or not.

'Wait a second, surely uncle Albus know very well about this strange feeling. But I didn't know where he is or where I can find him. He always come visit and check me something. My mom told about him long ago, he runs a school for special peoples. But I didn't remember that school's name.' Angel thought.

Hermi slapped her hard on her back, while she was ravishing her heart and mind. They finished pizza's and went for some book shop. They bought some scientific books, fairy tales, some romantic books, finally some pop album and movie CD's, DVD's.

Almost they arrived at home, the doors were already open,they were shocked was an understatement and quickly searched the house. When they reached the kitchen A sweet array of aroma filled the room, which announced them of delicious food came from the kitchen, where Angel met Mr Granger, Hermie's dad.

"Daddy" Hermione ran to him and jumped at him simultaneously, throw her arm around his neck with her legs gripped his waist. He hugged her back and rounding her for circles, kissed her forehead. Then put her down and walked towards Angel,

"Welcome Home Angel!, I am Daniel Harper Granger," he said held out his hands to shake her's. "Last night Sylvia told me about you. So I came earlier to meet you," he wore the same sweet smile like Sylvia and Hermione in his lips, maybe it was a granger thing Angel thought.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Angel said and shook his hand.

"And don't call me sir, young lady" came a firm and strict voice that was Daniel, causing her a moment to panic.

"You can call me dad," said Mr Granger grinning at his wife who nodded at him given a quite agreement.

Angel and Hermione running upstairs to their room placed the clothes its right place and got changed. When they entered in the hall the already spread sweet aroma filled their nostrils. Hermione set the designer dining table and Sylvia served food really hot.

While they were eating Dan said, "you can tell me anything dear, we never meant to hurt you." Hermione closely surveyed Angel clearly showed curiosity, then given her hand a squeeze and a warm smile, showing her support. Angel knew this was the right time to tell everything She know who trusted her entirely. She gave them a weak smile and stared to tell them.

"We were lived in Godric's Hollow. On my birthday night I went inside my house after visiting library late evening, I heard peoples voices came from my parents bed room, I went nearby room of my parents to listen, I hid beneath a trap door. Suddenly a green flash came from that room flashed the house. Their emotion less body fell abandoned. They searched my house thoroughly for something, even under the bed also. But they didn't see me there. when I saw they looked directly at me, I panicked. Took off running from my house sort of barked screaming . I don't know why they didn't saw me in that room. When I was in running they chased after me, how they tracked me that's irrelevant because I don't really know. I ran and ran until I got here" she finished her sad tale, tears prickled down her cheeks.

Hermione came and hugged her to comfort and showed her support. Slowly Angel started weeping in silence in her shoulder, Hermione moved her hands up and down on Angel's back.

"Oh! My dear Angel, don't worry, we are here to help you. Do you had any relation in England? Otherwise you can stay here forever." Dan said soothingly "Try to forget your sad past. We can make new happy memories together like family," they group hugged together.

"Thank you, Mr dad for everything," Angel said and looking nervously at him. He understand her nervous and gave her a quick hug and said that he was not only Hermione's dad and so was her's, not Mr Dad.

After thinking about something Angel replied Dan's earlier question. "I don't know where my relations were nor I know my relatives. But Uncle Albus visits me often our home in Godric's Hallow, I didn't know where he was either" Angel frowned after finished her meal she went to her bed. Here their day ended with joy and sadness.

~~~~HP/AP/LP~~~~

A melodious voice came from bathroom indicating Angel was happily singing her favourite song 'On Top Of The World'. From the way she washed her hair three times with velvety strawberry shampoo one can wonder if was she ever going to tired of cleansing. After pouring some rose and lily flavored essences to the bathroom tub, and drowned her body partly cleared she was more likely happy to seeing barbie movie marathon with Hermione and family. she enjoyed her stay with Grangers especially with Hermione, not that Sylvia and Dan were rude at her.

Sometimes Sylvia's hug made Angel crying out loud for her mother and she didn't know what to do. She was too young and naive, although she can fully understand that her parents did not come back. The word stinks her heart, she mindlessly cursed the whatever God or Goddess of death for the way they cruel to her, for the way they made her life hell and living nightmares.

At first Angel was afraid to went for Sylvia's and Dan's room for comfort, after her nightmares. Soon she changed and got herself near Hermione after her nightmares. So she did not have to woke up one of her parent. She soon found her comfort within Hermione, they became friends. Not only friends, they act now as most of the twins do, how they knew each others thoughts were mysterious to The Granger parents. But they gladly accepted Angel, that means their daughter now had sibling and seen her smile wider than they knew most often. The Grangers were happy and the girls were happy and Angel now had her family, no one can part her away from them.

They remembered the days Hermione was reading books instead of playing with her friends. Not that Hermione enjoyed reading, but it was filled with loneliness and void of happiness. Now that she have Angel, they were so happy together. Hermione and Angel love to sing and listen this certain song,that's because they bought new song CD's, their parents can hear the song often sang by their daughters together. After one hour the bath finished, Angel got dressed and combed her soft hair.

Sometimes she hate her hair, because of the long, semi brown hair, but also knew it was smooth and shiny. She always wanted her hair to be black not brown. But after she met Hermione, she changed her thoughts about her hair color. She was glad her hair was semi brown, so if they sent to school she will look like Hermione's twin not a stranger to anyone anymore.

They had lot of common things, especially hair, but its very longer than Hermione. That's why she had to wash her hair three times until she felt satisfaction. On other thought she surely proud of her hair locks, and the perfect match for golden honey colored eyes.

They enjoyed every time they spent together, every meal ate together, every book they read, and everything they had together. After the first day hug incident, Angel and Hermie were best friends now. They shared everything they had. They loved each and every books they bought. They read together, laugh together, speak together, eat together and did everything as most twins do.

Angel almost forgot her past, it's almost a month from the day they found Angel in the street. But yesterday's incident made her quake with a startling effect.

Yesterday when she was in her bed as usual, she started screaming like a mad duck living her own nightmare. Hermione stared at her bed wide eyed, but she didn't found Angel the certain bed was empty. She almost was shocked to death when Angel was back in her bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Angel? Is it fun for you?" Hermione yelled at her.

Angel stared at her completely confused, "Hermi, I didn't do anything," like nothing happened before.

"Didn't do ANYTHING? ANYTHING?" she yelled at her sister, emphasizing the word anything stressful threw a pillow at her, "When you were screaming from a nightmare as usual, I didn't see you in your bed, suddenly you were visible, that's almost scared me to death," she again yelled at Angel but now calmer than first yell. In the end she sobbed her shoulders shook violently.

But Angel was the one calmer than Hermione, after soothing her sister, she rallied in order to explain, suddenly become more agitated,"So you said that Suddenly I became invisible," she asked Hermione confirming what Hermione said earlier posing Aristotle thinking mode then added after a thought,"Hermie you know that's not possible."

Hermione was annoyed more than usual rolled her eyes at her then replied calmed manner, "I know that's not possible, but I have a theory for you," paused her speech looked at Angel for confirmation to continue further, Hermione had Angel's full attention now, "When you witnessed your parents death you were beneath a trap door. When the murderers searched for you they didn't see you, maybe you were invisible that time," after relayed her theory, Hermione looked up to see Angels sad teary face,

"Really I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't realized," she patted Angel's back and hugged her but continued,

"When you realized they were after you, you scared and ran off of your house. That time you became visible again, that's why they saw you, and chased after you Angel."

After a moment of pregnant pause, "Yes! You are correct Hermi," Angel agreed but felt horrible, still offended that her sister reminded her parents death.

"You don't have to afraid Angel, You didn't notice me that I am also having such difficulties as you did. Whenever I got angry or happy some strange things happened around me. That's why my parents home schooled me," she explained to Angel.

"They thought they protected me from replacing another school after another. But nothing reduced my problem. All it started when mom plucked out my novel when I was eating breakfast. It's my habit reading while you ate food. But I am not realized that I had that book in my hand after a minute I yelled at my mom. They looked awed, same time worried, feared. So they decided to home school me."

"Yes! Hermi, I noticed you. I just didn't want to pry your privacy. I trust you enough to knew that you will tell me after you ready to face me. But you should know that you can tell me anything and I wont judge you, right?"

"You are also correct Angel. I can tell you anything as you are my cute looking, doing puppy dog eyes whenever needed, little, wavy brown sleazy haired, golden honey eyed bookworm sister," Hermione cooed, making dove eyes at her as Angel smiled back, "When I was in my school always my classmates bullied me about my front tooth, and called me with some ruddy names such like 'bookworm', 'know-it-all', 'plain', 'ugly' and 'nerd', I was always tried to ignore them.

One day they were crossed the limits, my school books were in the puddles of muddy water. I was in verge of tears, stopped them with my bright eyes intended to scare them. But my eyes burned with anger, I don't knew how it happened but within a minutes their dresses were full on fire. I was panicked it was after all my fault. I thought I was going to expelled so I ran off from the school.

Whenever I got angry always something happened to me as strange as like you had." Hermione finished, her eyes filled with rain.

This is Angel's turn to comfort Hermione. She hugged her happily, happier than ever. Because she thought she was the only strange girl in this universe, now the two girls were in the same state. Sometimes, Angel cried silently in her bed, knowing what happened to her parents. She also thought, 'Why did I leave them? why I ran off from my house? if I didn't run I am sure, now I might be with them, I'll hug them, kiss them, everything I most want was my parents.'

After a decade they became sleepy, they slept afterwards their hand entwined with their lips in smile.

"Angel, Hermione, come here, lunch is ready." Sylvia called woke them up.

They ran downstairs, and sat in the cushion chair. "Alright Dearie's, you can go and explore the field if you want." Sylvia told them fully knew that they hadn't gone anywhere nearly one month. They squealed in joy kissing their mother on her cheek as good bye. After the lunch they went to explore the farm and field within three kilometers radius their home.

After the lunch they head straight to the park, and next to the field nearby their area. There was a pond, suddenly Angel got an idea, and decided to startle Hermi again. She concentrated her mind full of thought of green lily bloom on her palm whenever Hermi tried to held her hand whenever they walk.

Oh! It was so much fun watching Hermie's already wide eyes gotten so big with surprise and even she managed to fall out from Angel's grip on her. It was hilarious, and they played piggy back in the pond happily until time was reached to get home.

Not only they had fun together, Hermi had actually a lot than Angel. She really pranked her with Angel's own idea, but Angel was too happy than angry at her.

After they soaked wet from the pond, they head to home. Their legs were wobbled, entered the house thoroughly exhausted.

Squealing with happiness, her tiredness gone forever as Angel ran to hug a man who happened to be A tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.

He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light bright and sparkling behind half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked as though it had been broken at least twice.

Angel was so shocked seeing him here, "Uncle Albus! I am so missing you, why didn't you come back for me, don't you know my parents were dead. I am so scared uncle Albus," she scolded placed herself on the man's lab and hugging him tightly. Turn around to Sylvia she tried to explain who this man was. She never noticed that he was already there talking with Sylvia nor they familiarise themselves.

"Mrs Mom, I already told you I had a uncle named Albus, it was him" said Angel.

"Oh!!!! Forgive me for my tardiness Ms.Lomidze. It took so long to see you. I didn't had any clue to where could I found you. But I am here to help you. I had a letter for you Angel. You must read first then we speak." said Albus turn around to face Hermione who sat with beside her mom.

"Hello Ms.Granger, I am professor Albus Dumbledore, great to see you." greeted Dumbledore,"I guess from the calmness Miss Granger had, she already had her letter then and met professor McGonagall," He asked Hermione. Raised his eyebrows at such a puppy dog eyes they making to Sylvia. After a full minute seen the nod from their mom. Hermione ran to sit on the couch Albus Dumbledore already seated. Soon both girls tried to braid his long and shiny silver beard and hair. He chuckled after seeing their eyes of satisfaction.

"Supposed you can brief the letter to Miss Lomidze then. You already knew Professor McGonagall, so if you have any inconvenient, please call her immediately. Miss Lomidze, I knew it was so early for you to had an invitation from an ancient school in British ever, knowing your birthday is in July. But I did not want to disappointed you, so I brought your invitation soon. I think you are happy with me."

"Yes! Uncle Albus, I am happy. But I am Granger now. My name is Angelika Granger, they adopted me as their own. You can call me Angel you know" she said happily squealed in joy beaming at the letter in her hand.

"After spoke with professor McGonagall I think you are smart enough to make decisions, Ms.Granger. Ms.Lomidze's family were dear friend of mine," sighed Dumbledore suddenly feeling aged.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish leather like paper and the address was written in emerald green ink, she pulled out the letter and allowed Hermione peek at the letter. There were two pages,

First page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster:

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms.Lomidze,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

second page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS: All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk,

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot,

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling,

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by emetic switch,

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis aspire,

Magical Drafts and Potions by ArseniusHigher,

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander,

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection by Quentin Trimble.

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK,

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomson,

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions.

Angel was totally shocked at the same time giggled at the acceptance letter of special peoples.

"Mom knew I am special, mom knew I am witch, and mom knew one day this will be happened." she whispered and looking Hermi's face for studying. She was the same as her, so happy.

"Uncle Albus, Can I ask something?"

"Yes, of course Ms.Lomidze, you can ask anything."

"It's Angel, sir." dragged the sir word a little high to notify the headmaster that she was stubborn like hell as he nodded at her understood completely.

"Well., Umm!! What I want to know is, what happened to my parents?" she carefully asked and fidgeting her hem of shirt few seconds later curled her hand sadly.

"When you were in your home, three peoples killed your parents, and chased you, luckily they lost you. Then Ministry interfered and buried your parents dead body,that's what happened" uncle Albus said eerily.

~~~~HP/AP/LP~~~~

Hermione was too happy that finally she was going to a school which was specialized for same people like her at the same time sad for Angel. Finally she had accepted by a school, which was ancient, best and famous in England.

Finally she was free to go a school and learn real magic unlike fairy tale, also free to do anything she liked. She was happy to say the least, she was in ecstasy to going with her Angel that she wasn't going to made her like a fool without knowing about magical world. She now had Angel, a friend whom she liked and loved most and so glad to meet a new world, their wizarding world. She was so happy, happy and all.

After the talk Angel and Hermione ran into their room and get rest till supper. They heard voices of their mum and dad spoke to the uncle of Angel's, headmaster of Hogwarts, about some guardianship both magical and nonmagical, but they shrugged it off. Then they played magic at things like chair, toys, and other things. Angel transformed a toy to a stove, a pencil of her to kettle, and some things into glasses, conjured some sugar and tea bag. Hermione was totally in awe when she placed a glass of tea in front of her, too shocked to say anything, and drank her tea silently.

She still don't know how did she did. But it was nice to know other than mom they could cook, sorry Angel can cook, and most importantly Hermione can eat some snacks while She was reading. Ha ha!! She was so happy.


End file.
